Set Up In A Closet
by Kiatruuu
Summary: What happens when a hot-headed uptight Arthur and a dense metabolic idiot Alfred get trapped in a Janitor's closet? Will things turn, stay the same or something fishy will happen? My first UsUk :D Reviews are really appreciated :')


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia

This was actually posted in my Qoutev account 2 years ago, I think? So this has some, or alot, of edits.

* * *

><p>Earlier that day, Arthur was walking around the school; monitoring the halls and classrooms before leaving to go home until he felt something hit him on the head, knocking him unconscious. The next thing he knew he was stuck in a closet in the janitor's supply room. His head throbbing from the pain of being knocked out. He tries to move until a voice stopped him.<p>

"That's my leg, eyebrows!" the voice spats

"I can't believe those bloody gits trapped me here with you!" the British blond retorts "It's freaking tight here especially with you!" he adds his complain

"H-Hey! Shut it! I rather be alone here than with you, eyebrows!" Answered back the American

"The feeling is mutual, you metabolic pig!" growled Arthur

The Brit sighed as he tries to shift in a comfortable position because having one of Alfred's legs between his is not helping at all. The American's leg accidentally brushing his soon-to-be-erected manhood every once in a while is not helping at all. How long have they been trapped inside the janitor's closet? About thirty, torturous, minutes. Alfred was also trying to shift into a comfortable position but, sadly, he just ends brushing his junior to his senior's leg now for another additional minute.

"H-Hey Arthur?" called the transparent blue eyed boy

"Wh-What do you want?" Arthur reply's, trying not to sound uncomfortable

"D-Do you think we'll ever get out of here?" he asks

"P-Probably, it's not like we'll be stuck here until tomo-" he was suddenly cut off by a 'click' and the lights turning off from the outside

"You were saying?" Alfred mocked

"Sh-Shut up you git!" Arthur says whacking his head

"Ow!" Alfred lowly groans in pain as he rubs his head "Get me out of here!" he nearly yells, trying to move until he hears a low growl from the Brit.

"That's my crotch your knee is hitting, you pig! I plan on using this for sex someday!" he glares.

"Who would want to ha-" he was cut by a deadly menacing glare from the blond, causing him to, at least, be coward and shut up.

Silence then returned once again as the heat increased between their legs, both face flushed as sweat starts to slowly drop as they make a way to get space away from 'each other'. After a few pants, glances and such, Alfred sighed, catching the Brit's full attention to turn to him. Arthur looks at him confused and worried.

"Hey, eyebrows?" Alfred called

"What?" Arthur spats "Make sure you're going to say something with sense or I will castrate you"

"What would you do if I kiss you?" Alfred asked, looking away shyly

"Wh-What kind of blo-"

Without a single word, Arthur's mouth was completely shut, unable to retort nor push the junior because of his bold action, he was stunned, unable to move nor think straight on what he should do. The tight space wasn't helping either, with their bodies pushed against each other and the heat in their pants, Alfred can't help himself any longer. The crystal blue eyed junior pulled away with a blush on his face.

A furious and blushing Arthur was taken aback, until he got the courage and voice to yell at the American "WH-WHAT WAS THAT F-FOR YO-"

"I love you" America says as he pins Arthur's hands above his hand "I don't know how long I can hold it in now... You are driving me insane even though you're a royal British pain in the ass"

"Y-You bloody tosser!" Arthur says, wriggling and looking away "I... love you, too" he says in a faint whisper.

Suddenly, Arthur yelps as he felt a tongue trace from his cheek to his neck "Let's take advantage of the fact we're alone, shall we" smirked the American

"Wh-What do you mean?" asked the nervous Brit as his pale face become redder than before

Alfred leaned closer, licking Arthur's cheek with a very seductive grin as his hand traces up Arthur's thigh to his arse and squeezes it making the smaller yelp from the sudden contact. He clung to Alfred immediately as his breath starts to become hoarse. Arthur leaned to Alfred's neck as he began to lick it, making the American shudder from the feeling of his tongue.

"A-Arthur" he moaned softly.

Arthur smirks as he continues to lick around Alfred's neck with a bit of aggression "You're not the only one having all the fun, Alfred" he says as he began to take control.

He continued to lick, even sucking the flesh as his free hand start to massage the tent that's building up on the younger's pant. Alfred continued to moan as breathing became hoarse, voice now shaking as he feels his body feel up, especially from his pants. He wants to take the lead now, he was about to take control when Arthur pushed him back to his side of the closet as he smirks, telling him to let him take the lead for the meantime.

Arthur continues to lick and suck his neck, finding his weak spot immediately while his hand continued to squeeze and massage the 'tent' on Alfred's pants with such rhythm, the young American just held him close as his body quivering with pleasure the smaller male is giving. Arthur was enjoying the scene he's creating, the sensation he is giving to Alfred as the blue-eyed teen moan the Brit's name.

"A-Arthur" Alfred moaned as he breathed heavily

Arthur smirked as he licked Alfred's neck "Hm?"

In a blink of an eye, Arthur got pinned on the other side of the closet, Alfred now breathing heavily, looked at Arthur with lust-filled eyes, he invaded Arthur's lips with such wild passion as pressed his growing erection against Arthur, making the smaller moan from the contact, Alfred's tongue ravaged Arthur's mouth until the door just flew open, making the two male fall out.

"Way to go, Al" a voice says

"I knew you could do it, Arthur!" another says


End file.
